<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koi no Yokan. by Heda_YLH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454661">Koi no Yokan.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH'>Heda_YLH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Cumpleaños, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Romance, Shy Lexa (The 100), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguna vez has visto a alguien y pensado que, irremediable e independientemente de todo, te enamorarás de ella.<br/>Algo así le paso a Clarke Griffin un par de meses atrás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koi no Yokan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sucedió un par de meses atrás.</p><p>Sí, justo esa clase de eventos tan inesperados que son definidos por palabras tan bonitas como <em>serendipia. </em>Clarke no solía definirse como una chica con suerte, sin embargo, era más que atinado decir que la fortuna siempre le sonreía.</p><p>Aquel día, como cualquier otro, caminó frente a la única librería en su trayecto a la universidad. Rara vez echaba un vistazo al cristal, ni mencionar ver con atención los múltiples libros expuestos en los estantes de atrás, si existía un área del arte que no entraba en su interés era precisamente el escrito.</p><p>Pero ese día en especial fue diferente.</p><p>Justo esa mañana algo cambiaría.</p><p>Clarke perdió tres valiosos minutos antes de salir de su casa, contestando los ridículos mensajes de sus amigas, esto provocó que tuviera que ir mucho más rápido si no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase, la premura en sus pasos la hizo chocar de lleno contra un transeúnte haciendo que su cuerpo se girara lo suficiente para prestar el mínimo de atención necesaria al discreto acontecimiento dentro de la pequeña librería.</p><p>La vio a ella. Por segundos enteros no recordó disculparse con la víctima de su velocidad, quien la miró con indiferencia y siguió su propia travesía. No, en esos largos segundos sólo prestó la más completa existencia de su universo a la joven detrás del cristal, sentada detrás de un modesto escritorio. Cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros tranquilamente, labios prominentes y rosados, lo más hermoso en aquel rostro sin lugar a dudas, los formidables ojos color verde resguardados torpemente por anteojos grandes y cuadrados que le daban un toque intelectual que hicieron a Clarke flaquear un poco. Llevaba sobre su cuello una bufanda de material delgado, suficiente para resguardarla del frío, pero no como para hacer que le diera calor incluso dentro de una habitación parcialmente cerrada como esa, la chaqueta color café era un complemento armonioso a los colores que vestía tan bien.</p><p>La pequeña artista pensó que, si la chica tuviera un aroma, quizá sería a bosque tras una breve lluvia. Fresco y detalladamente delicioso. Un pensamiento extraño para alguien como Clarke.</p><p>Desde el primer momento la observó con el ceño fruncido, abstraída por completo en sus herramientas de trabajo como lo eran la pluma y el papel. Apenas levantando la vista para poder dedicar sus exquisitas palabras al público.</p><p>Clarke sencillamente lo supo.</p><p>Estaba destinada a enamorarse de ella.</p><p>Hacía dos meses decidió entrar en esa librería – perder la clase a la que iba tarde- y comprar un libro que estaba segura sería el adorno perfecto para su mesita de noche y coleccionista del polvo en su habitación, más no importó demasiado porque su intención era únicamente acercarse a esa joven que, sin pretenderlo, le robó y robaría el aliento por tiempo indefinido. Hizo uso de sus reservas de paciencia en la pequeña fila de ávidos y verdaderos lectores sólo para conseguir cinco segundos de ella, su voz, su mirada. Cinco segundos a los que intentaría sacar todo el provecho posible.</p><p>“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”, Le preguntó a la autora, cuyo nombre se le antojó pomposo a Clarke: <em>Alexandra Woods. </em>Compensado totalmente por el impactante verde que chorreaba en su iris con tal intensidad que no le permitió pensar en nada más que su previa percepción tan propia de ella.</p><p>“Clarke”, respondió con media sonrisa, Raven siempre diría que si una chica no caía ante ese gesto, habría perdido su súper poder. “asegúrate de escribir tu número ahí”, añadió con confianza externa y miedo interno.</p><p>La escritora alzó ambas cejas, impresionada por la seguridad de la chica. Por primera vez en todas esas horas de ajena y vaga escritura de nombres aleatorios levantó la mirada lo suficiente para inspeccionar a detalle a alguien. No parecía la clase de persona que leería una de sus obras, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Con su cabello rubio claro cuyas puntas estaban cuidadosamente teñidas de color rosado que daban un exceso marco a su rostro en el que su sonrisa era la protagonista de sus facciones, donde sus ojos ahogaban dudas sobre su belleza. No faltaría quien quisiera escribir poemas del hermoso celeste resguardado en ese par de orbes rebosantes de curiosidad y energía, donde su piel blanca parecía ajena a la presencia de pequeñas gotas de pintura que olvidó limpiar. Su ropa con estilo un tanto rebelde, como si no intentara realmente encajar en un estilo preciso, una chaqueta de mezclilla con un par de trazados originales, vaqueros negros con botas a juego, blusa blanca con una palabra que Alexandra no repetiría en voz alta. Claramente no era su clase de lectora y nunca lo fue. Aunque si fue la grata sorpresa que le llevaría a disfrutar de muchas más, que traía con ella.</p><p>“O puedes sólo aceptar una taza de café cuando termines aquí”, propuso Clarke, “Incluso un vaso de agua si llevas prisa, si no te apetece lo primero”.</p><p>Alexandra se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mientras lo pensaba. Esa chica era la última en la fila y la propuesta no era mala. No cuando venía de alguien con mirada tan sincera como esa.</p><p>“Te diré algo. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar en esta vasta ciudad, seré yo quien te invite el café”, respondió cerrando el ejemplar ya firmado para Clarke.</p><p>
  <em>Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em> W.</em></li>
</ol><p>Firmó.</p><p>***</p><p>Y así lo hicieron.</p><p>Después de todo, Clarke no era la clase de chica que aceptaría un <em>no </em>tan fácil y Lexa era el tipo de mujer que no se escondía ante las posibilidades.</p><p>Se encontraron en múltiples ocasiones y la despedida siempre era la misma por parte de una de ellas. Volviéndose un juego de encuentros y despedidas donde sólo quedaba claro que estaban perdidas la una por la otra.</p><p>“Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar”, solía recitar Lexa en cada ocasión.</p><p>“Así será”, prometía Clarke.</p><p>***</p><p>Y Clarke se encargaba de que así fuera.</p><p>El primer encuentro.</p><p>El primer beso.</p><p>La primera cita…</p><p>Todo fue obra de Clarke. Lexa le propuso el implícito reto de enamorarla y, aunque sorprenderla era realmente difícil, la joven artista logró hacerlo en tiempo récord. Sin embargo, para Clarke aún era un secreto de la escritora lo que pasaba en su corazón.</p><p>Quizá hacérselo saber sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños y siendo la efeméride del día, era el plan de Lexa entregar tales emociones ante la paciencia de la joven, quien no parecía darse por vencida con ella.</p><p>“¿Has terminado ya tu postre?”, cuestionó Lexa dando un sorbo al té que pidió para la sobremesa.</p><p>“¿Te refieres a la rebanada de pastel? Sí, ya”, comentó indiferente la rubia.</p><p>“¿Acaso hay otro?”, preguntó de nuevo Lexa con el mismo tono solemne.</p><p>“Sólo si aceptas ir a mi departamento”, le guiñó el ojo Clarke de la forma más coqueta que pudo hacerlo.</p><p>“El acuerdo fue hacer todo lo que quisieras”, le recordó Lexa, “Es tu cumpleaños después de todo”.</p><p>“Sí, lo es”. El tono que utilizó fue tan amenazante y provocador al mismo tiempo que Alexandra sintió como la corriente de una sorpresiva excitación le recorría hasta el último trazo de sus nervios.</p><p>***</p><p>Caminaron rozándose las manos, sin concretar su enlace porque era uno de los principios de la escritora cuando salían. Aun así, a Clarke le gustaba jugar con el destino y tentar a Lexa cuando le era posible. Cada gruñido, cada vez que encontraba su entrecejo arrugado… cada nueva expresión que conocía de ella, enamoraban un poco más a Clarke. Podría crear los más bonitos bosquejos retratando los perfectos defectos de la mujer en la que depositaba todo su afecto.</p><p>Las intenciones de Clarke no eran un secreto, aun así, era complicado saber si la escritora quería responder ante ellas.</p><p>***</p><p>Entraron al edificio y esperaron por el pequeño elevador con tangible impaciencia.</p><p>La timidez por primera vez fue una barrera que Clarke estaba colocando en medio de ellas, esperando que Lexa fuera quien empezara el juego sin mayores rodeos. Podía ser ella quien tuviera siempre la iniciativa, pero necesitaba una respuesta al menos esta vez.</p><p>La campanilla del ascensor les indicó su llegada, entraron con el mismo silencio que las acompañaba desde hacía minutos. Lexa miraba distraída las paredes del pequeño contenedor de metal, privándose a sí misma de demostrar cuantas ganas tenía de tomar en brazos a Clarke y hacerla suya salvajemente contra la pared. O quizá ese era el mayor deseo de Clarke y no se atrevería a expresarlo jamás. O quizá si…</p><p>“Al carajo”, exclamó impaciente.</p><p>Tomó como suyos los labios de Lexa en ese instante, usando ágilmente sus brazos para atraparla contra una de las superficies y con su pierna para acariciar suavemente cierta área que necesitaba incitar antes de continuar aquel juego. No le fue complicado dominarla a pesar de ser un poco más pequeña, sonriendo por su exitosa proeza cuando sintió un excitado vaivén por parte de la cadera de su invitada. Siguió jugando, haciendo magia con sus labios sobre los suyos, para después perderse en el aroma que desprendía y recorrer lentamente con su nariz la piel de sus mejillas, dibujando con precisión el ángulo de su mandíbula, percibiendo cómo se estremecía bajo su suave contacto.</p><p>La campanilla volvió a sonar y pareció como si no hubiera pasado nada. Clarke era una experta en pretender normalidad, mientras Lexa, aun con gesto serio, no perdía el reciente rubor que dominó su rostro ni el aire que se le escapó en la proeza de mantenerse cuerda los segundos previos.</p><p>El pequeño pasillo le pareció demasiado largo a la artista, hacía meses que no llevaba compañía a casa y que esa sensación no la invadía. Sabía lo que quería, lo supo en el momento mismo que aquella hermosa narradora de historias le invitó a realizar cualquier cosa que deseara.</p><p>Era consciente que tan pronto abriera la puerta toda la ropa empezaría a estorbar, sabía que primero volvería a arrinconar a Alexandra contra la pared y hacerla desear mucho más de lo que estaba obteniendo, sabía que le arrancaría el saco y todo lo demás de su cintura para arriba primero, sólo porque le apetecía deleitarse admirándola primero.</p><p>Después besaría cada centímetro de su piel descubierta con tortuosa lentitud. Con la misma parsimonia que le costó conocer a Lexa las últimas semanas, la haría desearla como ella lo hizo cada segundo de cada minuto que completaron las largas horas que la esperó en su vida.</p><p>Tan pronto notara el cambio en la respiración de Lexa, sabría que era el momento de deshacerse de sus propias capas de tela que le hacían incapaz de conectar completamente con ella.</p><p>Era un plan exquisitamente construido para los escasos metros que recorrieron hasta encontrarse con la puerta de su apartamento. No hubo ningún error en el momento de ejecutarlo. Después de todo tuvo dos meses de practica mental…</p><p>“Feliz cumpleaños”, dijo serenamente Lexa con el tórax desnudo, era fácil ver como su respiración estaba tan descontrolada como la de Clarke y había algo excitante en ello.</p><p>Alexandra tomó con cuidado el rostro de Clarke y lo dirigió para concretar un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Sus movimientos eran prudentes y controlados, eran la demostración de la calma que existía en sus sentimientos, pero con una autenticidad que sólo mostraba sin reservas en momentos como aquel. La parsimonia en sus caricias le torturaban la entrepierna a la artista, pero era más el placer de saberse víctima de sus manos que del anhelo mismo de poder hacer lo mismo. Lexa se dedicó a comunicarse con su particular elocuencia con cada roce sobre la piel de Clarke, sin ser explicita en voz alta pero totalmente devota con sus acciones. Besó sus mejillas, su frente, deteniéndose un instante a respirar la dulce esencia de la joven frente a ella, sin caber en su asombro e incredulidad, agradecida de no ocultarse dos meses atrás de ella. Tan aferrada a la curiosa idea de estar escritas la una a la otra por el destino.</p><p>Poco a poco, Lexa bajó su contacto hacía Clarke, ocasionando un suave cosquilleo en el estómago a la rubia, recordándole brevemente las viejas emociones que suelen sentirse en adolescencia y que, pasados los años, dejamos de ser invadidas por ellas, tan distraídos en todo lo demás para recordar perdernos en emociones que se dan por sentadas. Su camino era lineal, un trazado improvisado entre cuello y abdomen, donde finos temblores le decían a la castaña que su trabajo estaba siendo apreciado.</p><p>Sopesó cuidadosamente permitirse agregar sus manos al juego. Tan feliz de poseer a Clarke únicamente con sus labios.</p><p>Deshizo con destreza cualquier barrera entre ella y sus deseos de complacer a la cumpleañera. Desprendió a Clarke de su sostén a juego con sus bragas, descubrimiento que sacó un poco a Lexa de contexto sabiendo que la chica realmente esperaba que esto sucediera precisamente ese día. Siguió con sus inseparables vaqueros azul marino, permitiendo que la rubia se quitara con mayor prisa el calzado que ya no tenía razón de seguir envolviéndola.</p><p>Se quedó ahí, únicamente con la parte inferior de su lencería expuesta casi en su totalidad para una escritora que no pensaba en otra cosa que volverla su musa, aunque fuera un cliché dentro del medio.</p><p>Lexa pasó saliva mientras sus dedos torpemente se dirigieron a los botones no abiertos de su blusa, mientras se las arreglaba para quitarse los zapatos con gracia al mismo tiempo.</p><p>“Hey, este es mi regalo”, comentó Clarke con voz rasposa, “déjame al menos quitarte el resto de la envoltura”, pidió con la boca igual de seca, indispuesta a perder el control de sus sueños. Esa fantasía que desarrolló en su mente por semanas.</p><p>“Estoy para complacerte por las próximas…”, quiso decir Lexa mirando brevemente el reloj, sin terminar la frase gracias al dedo índice de Clarke sobre su boca, frustrando la salida de esas palabras que podían arruinarlo todo.</p><p>“Maldigo una y mil vidas a quien haya limitado el encanto siempre hasta la media noche”, gruñó Clarke seductoramente, privando a Lexa de ofrecer respuesta cerrando su boca con otro beso.</p><p> Asió su mano y la llevó hasta su alcoba. Pulcramente sumida en el caos de su arte, pero sin que fuera la prioridad en la atención de ninguna de las dos amantes.  Donde Clarke vio su sueño repetitivo verse hecho realidad cuando logró igualar condiciones entre ellas, su sorpresa no fue menor a la esperada cuando tuvo la oportunidad de observarla desde la cabeza a los pies. No había nada en Alexandra Woods que no encontrara encantador, literalmente nada, incluso la forma en la que mascullaba y arrugaba el entrecejo cuando pretendía no estar molesta era perfecto. Su cara seria que ocultaba su timidez era un nuevo añadido que adoraría por siempre.</p><p>“Dios mío”, susurró Clarke sin lograr levantar su mirada.</p><p>“Concéntrate <em>Klark</em>, el reloj no se detiene”, instó Lexa perdiendo los escrúpulos ante el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo de la cumpleañera.</p><p>“Bien, que empiece el juego”, exclamó Clarke retirándose la ropa interior en un movimiento que resultó cómico. “Tendrás que seguir mis órdenes, sin rechistar”, demandó a la castaña.</p><p>“Acepto tus condiciones”, manifestó Lexa seriamente. Sus pupilas estaban ridículamente dilatadas.</p><p>“Ven aquí”, solicitó Clarke estirándose un poco para hacerse de sus manos. “Tócame”, ordenó suavemente.</p><p>No hubo reserva a la hora de cumplir el primer comando de la chica. Lexa puso sus manos sobre sus pechos sutilmente y comenzó a acariciarlos con cariño, sabiendo exactamente            qué hacía. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron superficialmente sobre sus rosados pezones, delineando sus senos antes de agacharse un poco para tomarlos dentro de su boca y lamer su piel sensible, provocando que se erizará cada vello sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que su lengua dominaba esa parte de su anatomía, se tomó la libertad de llevar sus manos desocupadas hacia sus muslos, donde acarició cada centímetro de sus piernas hasta hacer tácita su intención de llegar al punto clave del encuentro. Su mano derecha se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el sitio donde empezaría el verdadero juego.</p><p>Aún no se atrevía a explorar el centro de la rubia, considerando que requeriría mayor esfuerzo obtener semejante recompensa más no contó con la urgencia de Clarke, quién cogió su mano nuevamente y la guio a reconocer su humedad, dándole a entender que sus <em>maniobras</em> estaban siendo satisfactoriamente efectivas.</p><p>“Continúa, pero… muérdeme”, rogó Clarke entre jadeos</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>“Sólo hazlo”, pasó saliva Clarke abstraída en las sensaciones.</p><p>Lexa se acercó más a su cuerpo, besando su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro donde le dio un mordisco suave, seductor, cauteloso y pasional, todo esto sin dejar la fricción que su mano brindaba al sexo de la menor. La artista se estremeció al ver cumplido su deseo.</p><p>Fue suficiente. Necesitaba ponerse en acción en ese momento.</p><p>“Ahora, bésame”, exigió Clarke, pero tan pronto Lexa se aproximó a sus labios, la artista le indicó con la mirada algo un poco más al sur.</p><p>Lexa esbozó media sonrisa, pero no se quejó, se puso de rodillas y beso el monte de Venus de Clarke con lentitud arrolladora. La escritora colocó su mano libre sobre la cadera de Clarke quien gozaba con los ojos cerrados sus caricias, lo hizo así porque era la forma de controlar los futuros movimientos efusivos de la cumpleañera. Trazó un camino húmedo desde el vientre bajo de la chica hasta su clítoris, donde su lengua dio un rodeo de reconocimiento, provocando un estremecimiento electrizante en Clarke.</p><p>“Por favor”, imploró la rubia temblando ante el placer que no alcanzaba aún.</p><p>“Acuéstate sobre la cama”, fue la respuesta de Alexandra. De su sosegada personalidad no quedaba mucho.</p><p>Lo siguiente fue Clarke temblando sobre las sábanas, aferrando su cordura en ella como sus manos a la tela por la destreza que Lexa ocultaba en su boca. Su lengua era prolija y su ritmo con la fricción en el resto de su sexo eran sublimes, la succión era algo que no esperaba pero que agradecía. Su lengua, tal como con las palabras, era ágil y habilidosa cuando se trataba de dibujar patrones sobre su zona más sensible. Parecía memorizar con cuidado cada acción que deleitaba las fibras nerviosas de la rubia, repitiéndolas en ciclos que sólo avisaban del inminente orgasmo que estaba por arrebatarle la sensatez en pocos minutos.</p><p>Al borde del orgasmo, pero no queriendo que aquello terminara tan pronto, Clarke obligó a Lexa a llegar hasta sus labios de nuevo, atacándolos sin ninguna clase de mesura cuando los mordió y no esperó su permiso para invadir su boca con la genuina pasión como muestra de afecto y deseo. Dejando que sus manos delinearan sus brazos y pechos, pero sin querer pasar a la parte más atractiva aún.</p><p>“¿Tienes el lubricante?”, preguntó Lexa entre los besos constantes de Clarke con voz rasposa.</p><p>Clarke se estiró un poco sobre el cuerpo de la escritora, llegando a la mesita de noche, de donde ágilmente saco un pequeño frasco que dejó sobre sus manos. En ningún momento abandonó su misión de atender la piel de Lexa con sus ya no tan delicadas caricias, el único instante en el que interrumpió sus besos fue para propinar un mordisco en su hombro en respuesta al cálido líquido que la dotada de las palabras esparcía sobre abdomen, empezando por dar un masaje inesperado a toda la cara anterior de su anatomía. Lamió los pechos de la chica como siguiente paso, besando los bordes de sus pezones, chupando la dureza en ellos mientras su mano derecha advertía su siguiente estrategia de ataque que sirvieron para intensificar la satisfacción que Clarke venía sufriendo desde antes, logrando que arqueara su espalda.</p><p>“No tan rápido”, la contuvo Clarke. Cambiando de posiciones.</p><p>Sus besos quedaron plasmados en toda la extensión de su cuello a su pelvis, con devoción se acercó al sexo de la castaña y ejerció el mismo poder sobre ella. Si bien Lexa era buena en aquello, la boca de la artista tenía un doctorado en la materia.</p><p>Ambas querían llegar ahí, pero sin escatimar en cada minucia que pudiera ofrecer el juego previo, al menos no Clarke quien había esperado paciente para que esto pasara. No obstante, Alexandra no estaba tan de acuerdo y la hizo partícipe de su desesperación, recobrando su dominio e introduciendo un dedo en su centro tan pronto cobró nuevamente su posición sobre la artista en formación. Permitió que sus caderas guiarán el ritmo de sus embestidas sobre ella, llevando su mano en un vaivén que le generaba un cosquilleo absurdamente placentero a ambas.</p><p>“Papaya, ¿eh?”, comentó Lexa saboreando el momento y el accesorio líquido.</p><p>“Lo encuentro poético”, musitó Clarke sobre sus labios, sin sellar el silencio que buscaba.</p><p>Lexa completó la distancia que faltaba para besarla. Completamente perdida en el instante, sin importar el tiempo que pasaba ni en los términos impuestos, ella quería <em>esto. </em>Y lo quería con <em>ella</em><em>. </em>Por ese momento, por un límite tan finito que se le antojaba darle el <em>resto de su vida</em>.</p><p>Clarke se apartó un segundo queriendo verla, detallar todo Lexa, de esos segundos, la manera en la que ambas respiraban, las finas gotitas de sudor sobre su frente, el curioso brillo albergado en su iris verde, casualmente más intenso que nunca.  Acarició su cabello, apartándolo de su aún más maravilloso rostro.</p><p>Se miraron por algunos un instante que les hubiera apetecido ya como el sempiterno a repetir en su existencia.</p><p>La menor se inclinó un poco para robar otro suspiro de Lexa, aprovechando el espacio para llevar su mano hacia su zona sensible y regresar el favor con creces. Estaba húmedo. Mucho. Poco a poco la sometió entre gemidos mesurados. Lo hizo con calma mientras Alexandra sólo era testigo y víctima de las sensaciones al ver como la propia Clarke se mordía el labio inferior y se concentraba en sentir como la estaba haciendo suya de forma gradual.</p><p>Sus caderas empezaron a ir y venir lenta y exquisitamente.</p><p>Lexa atrajo a Clarke hacia ella, colocando su mano en su espalda media para lograr hacer un cambio de posición que le permitiera mayor rango de movimiento al que Clarke no se negó. La depositó sobre las sábanas con delicadeza, besando su cuello y parte de sus clavículas para redirigirse a lo que ambas querían. Pidió silenciosamente a Clarke que permaneciera como estaba justo en ese momento, recostada con sus dedos apoderándose de ella, mientras la castaña se atrevía poco a poco a moverse en un ir y venir exquisito sobre la rubia.</p><p> “Termina para mí”, le exigió Clarke en un éxtasis que no sentía en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Lexa se lamió los labios. Abstraída en su placer. Se permitió abrazar a Clarke, sollozando en su oído su nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo que deseó desde el momento mismo en que la chica le pidió la firma de su libro.</p><p>Clarke sonrió completamente embargada por la dicha.</p><p>Sudadas pero satisfechas, se permitieron descansar en la cama por algunos minutos más.</p><p>“Mejor-Regalo-De-Cumpleaños-En-Toda-Mi-Maldita-Vida”, dijo Clarke entre jadeos.</p><p>“No. Este lo es”, se acercó Lexa de nuevo a su oído lo suficiente para susurrar algo.</p><p>“Tienes razón”, le sonrió con un brillo enamorado en los ojos.</p><p>Quizá fue un <em>te amo</em> susurrado, pero lo cierto es que fueron su cuerpo, sus intrépidas manos, sus apetitosos labios y todo en ella quienes le habían dicho con cada contacto, con cada mirada este y todos sus sentimientos antes.</p><p>Clarke sonrió nuevamente feliz.</p><p>Sí.</p><p>Pasaron dos meses.</p><p>Y nunca dudó que estaba destinada a enamorarse de Lexa desde el momento que la vio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>